Knives
by Fiallah
Summary: Three months after breaking off ties with both K/Catherine's, Vincent decides to get back into the dating scene, and meets a lovely high school girl named Alice, who could be the perfect match for him despite the age gap. How will Vincent handle this? Hold back or give in to his desires, despite being frowned upon by friends and society? Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

They always write about it from the victims POV

Day 1

* * *

It's been two months since the whole incident, and Vincent hadn't regretted his decision one bit. He felt the freedom of single life he hasn't felt in the five years of dating Katherine, and no need to worry about the crazy bitch who fucked up his life in such a short period of time. It was amazing how much could change within a week. But now Vincent has been thinking about getting back into the dating scene, the break up had hit him hard, but he figured swearing off dating all together wouldn't do him any justice. So when he brought it up to Orlando at Kappa Heaven, he was, unsurprisingly, met with a supportive response.

"So, finally putting yourself up again, huh?" Orlando said, a grin on his face as Vincent stuffed his face, one thing he got back was his appetite, and he was eating more than usual. Then again he didn't eat much during the nightmares, and alcohol isn't exactly filling, or healthy. "What made you change your mind? Pretty thing caught your eye?" He winked at his friend. Vincent swallowed the sushi he was eating before he nodded, and looked at Orlando.

"No, I just thought that maybe I should just get back out there, just because of what happened doesn't mean I should give up searching for someone that could make me happy."

Orlando chuckled, scratching his chin "You haven't told Jonny about this, have you?" he asked.

Vincent gave him a confused look, "No, why would I?"

"You sound like him."

Vincent let out a sarcastic 'Ha!', "At least I don't get all sentimental about it, but there has to be some one out there who's right for me, you know."

"See." He frowned, gestured him, "You sound like him, you just don't use the word 'soul mate'."

"Hey, I nearly died trying to figure this shit out, and I still have a better out look on love than you." Vincent retorted, getting a bit crossed with his smug friend. "It's not like I'm looking to get married, but if she's someone I'm comfortable with I'll do it. Just go with the flow."

"Wow, and you say I'm bad at metaphors." Orlando looked away, it didn't take long for that conversation to go downhill. Well, Orlando didn't have the greatest advice.

"That isn't even a metaphor." Vincent added before their conversation stopped for a while.

In the silence between them, they listened to the reports on the news talk about how the mysterious deaths seem to have come to an end and that the men can sleep better now, and the chatter of the younger crowd that filled up Kappa Heaven, their conversations loud enough that Orlando could hear the stupid ramblings of a group of young girls at a table close by. And from the corner of his eye, Vincent watched as Orlando turned around, looking around the restaurant, as if to inspect the place. Once he was satisfied, Orlando looked back at the bar with a heavy sigh, adjusting his hat.

"A lot of high schoolers in here today." He came to a conclusion. Vincent lifted his head and looked at Orlando as if he was some sort of creep, the blond took note of his accusing stare and chuckled nervously, "Making me feel old." He quickly added. Vincent raised an eye brow before looking forward.

"Well, it is the weekend." Vincent inquired, "What do you expect?"

"Just getting crowded." Orlando looked back at the group of obnoxious girls, just enough to make it look like he wasn't starring, "And loud."

Vincent hummed in an apathetic tone, it really didn't bother him. This is how it works, on the weekends the kids in high school, maybe some eighth graders would have lunch at these types of places with their friends, that is if they had the money to spend, and now Orlando was taking note of this? He should have, why else would he bring it up? Vincent began to think too deep within this. Why would he bother bringing it up, unless... Wait, he wasn't implying... no, Orlando isn't that sick... is he?

Vincent shook his head, "No, that can't be." He muttered, Orlando looked at Vincent.

"What is it this time?" He asked, sounding agitated. He associated that phrase when he was pretty sure Vincent was loosing his damn mind.

"Nothing, I was just thinking." Vincent chuckled, trying to get rid of that stupid thought. He was still his friend, he shouldn't think that low of him. Although Orlando did have some messed up girl friends, in school and after he divorced his wife. But high school girls? Even he had his limits, low as they may be.

Orlando sighed, nodding his head, "I swear to fuck if you're-."

"No, no, it's not that." Vincent assured him.

Orlando shrugged it off and took Vincent's word for it, then found himself unwillingly listening in to the table of obnoxious girls conversation, but it was funny, so much that he was finding it hard not to laugh at what they call 'problems'. Vincent kept to himself, he saw Orlando bite his lip, smiling in an attempt not to laugh, but he couldn't help but over hear a few of them chatting loud enough that he could hear them, not that he was listening. Their words seemed blurry, but loud enough that he could occasionally make out a word of interest, such as 'boyfriend' and 'loner' and a phrase like 'never gonna get laid before collage.' Vincent looked over, not being able to hold his curiosity and longer and saw a group of girls sitting a few seats down, but the one closest to him didn't seem to be paying attention to their conversation, instead off in her own little word.

Vincent heard another voice join in, a male voice, was it Orlando? He was probably talking about something stupid, instead Vincent kept his eyes on the girl, not that he wanted to, he was just looking at her while her friends where talking about sex. Why would she want to be in the conversation? Maybe she wasn't even with them, maybe those girls where sitting a few rows down and where just unreasonably loud. Did that mean she was alone? How could such a pretty girl be alone? She must have some friends.

A tap on his back, "Hey, are you listening?"

Vincent gasped, looking away from the girl and back to what was in front of him, a few plates of sushi and a plate of cake went by, he didn't want to look at him. Orlando looked in the direction where Vincent was staring and saw the girl sitting nearby and grinned. The younger man looked at Orlando and scowled, "What?"

Orlando chuckled, "Well now, look whose staring at the young girls."

"What?" Vincent stuttered, "I-I wasn't staring." He looked away, crossing his arms while trying to hide his embarrassed look on his face.

"Yeah yeah." He clearly wasn't buying it, "And you give me an odd look when I simply point out how noisy they are while you go staring at her like a creep."

"Well maybe she isn't in high school, she's probably in her twenties." Vincent tried to reason.

Orlando looked over Vincent to take a better look at the girl, who somehow hasn't noticed the men in their thirties gawking at her, "No, she looks pretty young, at worst she may not even be in high school, she could be in eighth grade." Orlando looked at the back of Vincent's head, and brough his lips to his ear and whispered "How does that make you feel? Like a dirty old pedophile?"

Vincent gasped and looked at Orlando, flushed with anger, "Shut up! If any one it'd be you who'd be the most likely to fuck a high schooler." He spat, hoping that the girl, or anyone else for that matter didn't hear it.

Orlando brought his hand to his chin, and his grin got a bit wider, "Does Toby count?" Whether or not he was joking didn't matter to Vincent, he growled, and looked back at the bar, irritated. He just wanted to clear his mind, stupid Orlando, he said he wanted to get back out there, but high schoolers? Those where for desperate men who preyed on the ones that don't know any better. Vincent wasn't like that, at least he thinks.

After abit of silence, Orlando gave him another suggestion, "Hey, why don't you talk to her?" He just didn't give up, did he? "I was just joking about the whole not being a high schooler, best case scenario she's a senior." He chuckled nervously. Vincent sighed again.

"No, I'm not in the mood right now." Vincent rested his head on his hand and looked back at the girl, she wasn't looking at him still, but upon close inspection she seemed to have ear buds that lead to something in her pocket, maybe she didn't hear any of that. The others hearing their little argument maybe a problem, but at least she didn't. Wait, why should it matter? It's not like he wanted to get together with her. Oh, Vincent was horrible at fooling himself, he sighed helplessly.

"Come on~" He heard Orlando egg him on. He glared at him, but that grin still plastered on his face. Why the hell would he encourage him? Does he want to see him get thrown in jail for statutory rape? "You're not gonna get anywhere by just staring at her, I mean she is kinda cute."

"So what?" Vincent regained his posture, "Y-you just want me to sit next to her and try to casually start up a conversation her? I'm not the 'ladies man' I was back in school." The added sarcasm upon saying 'ladies man', he didn't see himself as one at any point in his life. "I'd look like a freaking creep."

"So you think staring at her will make you look better?" He scoffed, "It won't, plus they say girls like confidence in a man." He winked at him again. Why does he keep doing that? Does he want to fuck him or something? Ever since the break up Orlando's comments about him have gotten way more suggestive than usual. Maybe if he made out with him right now he would stop pestering him about the girl.

"And what if she already has a boyfriend? It's just gonna make it worse."

Orlando frowned, exhaling while shaking his head, "Fine, dwell on the what ifs, it's not gonna get you anywhere." Finally Orlando had seem to give up on trying to get Vincent to at least talk to her. The black haired man felt relief as Orlando looked back at the conveyor belt in defeat at Vincent's stubbornness, though at the extent of pissing off his friend, and usually that meant he wasn't gonna keep his mouth shut about anything. Vincent sighed again, bowing his head and looked back at the girl. Then, Orlando added one more piece of advice, "Ok, if she looks your way, just smile and wave in a way that doesn't make you look like a creep."

"Shut up." Vincent said without looking at him, and went on looking in her direction. But then Vincent lifted his head and shook it. No, no more thinking about the what if's. He'll agree with Orlando, only he's just gonna stop thinking about her all together, he just has to find himself another woman. Or man. Or anything. Maybe one will be at the bar tonight, after the whole dream incident more people have been showing up, albeit most of them where guys. But if it could take Vincent's mind off of this girl, or the concept of dating school girls all together, the girl could be a wretched hag he'll put up with for a month before having enough of her shit and breaking things off with her, if it took his mind off it, he'll do it.

This was gonna be tough.

_Tick_

_Tick_

_Tick_

_Tick_

Later that night, Vincent had met up with the guys at the Stray Sheep. He was reluctant at first, usually they would make conversations off their problems, but the only problem that seem to be present was Vincent's attraction to high school girls, and that won't drum up good reactions, especially from Jonny, who is particularly disgusted at the thought of pedophilia. But then again wasn't everybody but the pedophiles?

Vincent ended up going anyway, he never knows, maybe if he'd lucky he'll see that Toby has a cast on his arm from getting it crushed under a car. It'll get more attention than Vincent' problems, but they probably had enough of his relationship related problems, or is problems in general.

He was the last one to show up, he took his seat next to Orlando, all the others seemed to have started drinking without him, which is expected. "Finally decided to show up." Jonny was the first to say, taking a drag of his cigarette. The relationship between Jonny and Vincent had been, bitter, to say the least, what with Jonny asking out Katherine. Of course Jonny was rejected, but Vincent still thought it was a dick move.

"Yeah, they needed me at work, small stuff." He lied.

"Heh, yeah, sure they did." Orlando said in a doubtful tone, grinning as Vincent felt his heart begin to speed up. He fucking didn't...

"What the fuck does that mean?" Vincent growled, glaring at Orlando.

"Woah, woah, easy." Orlando scooched back in his seat in faux intimidation. He could feel the odd glances from Toby and Jonny, as if it couldn't be any more obvious they were hiding something. "I'm only kidding." The blond relaxed in his seat, his grin fading off his face as Vincent tried to calm down, hoping Orlando won't drop any more hints that could remotely relate to any thing Vincent could be hiding. But if Orlando says anything, he better be prepared for one hell of an ass kicking.

Vincent sighed, "So, anything interesting happen today?" He asked, all the high lights of their day might have been covered but the least they could do is fill him in.

"Well, my finger got crushed between a motor." Toby lifted up his finger, showing his whole hand with the index and ring finger wrapped up with white gauze. "It was a clumsy mistake."

"Bet you were crying for a good hour, eh Toby? Want me to kiss it better?" Orlando joked.

"Shut up!" Toby pouted, bringing his hand down with a slight wince of pain. Orlando chuckled.

"Hey, ease up on him." Jonny quickly intervened, "Having your finger crushed isn't painless, you know."

Vincent distracted them, but he was making to much of a big deal about this. It's not like he'll imply he wants to screw someone under the age of consent. He smiled, amused as the three argued. But the argument was short lived, and Jonny looked at Vincent. Well, glared would be a better term.

"Enough about that, we already went over this, so, Vincent-" Vincent looked at him, unnerved by his gaze. "I hear you're ready to meet new people."

"What?" He croaked, his pupils shrinking.

"Yeah, Orlando told us." Jonny continued, nodding his head towards the aformentioned man. Vincent felt the rage pile up in his head. "But I think it's good." Jonny took a drag of his cigarette.

"Yeah, it's good that you trying to find the one." Toby chimed.

"I'm pretty sure you'll find someone." Orlando chuckled, patting Vincent on the back, "Some pretty young thing, maybe?" He then retracted his hand as if Vincent would rip it off.

Vincent chuckled, forcing a smile, "We'll see who comes along."

The bell at the door rung, and out of curiosity Vincent turned over at the door to see who it was, it was a group of girls. Then all the guys at the table turned their attention to the group of lovely ladies. Except one caught Vincent's eye and made him go pale. The girl from earlier, while her friends were chatty and obnoxious, she was just using her phone texting or something.

Vincent slowly turned back to the table, his heart racing and the color draining from his face. He could feel Orlando grinning at him. He didn't look at him, he could read the thoughts of what he was gonna say. 'It's her, go for it' or something like that, he better not say it in front of these guys, it won't make them look good.

"Don't they look a bit to young to be here?' Jonny inquired, taking a puff of his cigarette.

"Cut them some slack, Jonny, we tried pulling the same stuff when we were younger." Orlando said, adjusting his hat. Jonny chuckled, remembering what Orlando was referring to. Vincent didn't care to remember, though it sounds something they'd do. God they were stupid back then, and they still were.

"You ended up having to get your stomach pumped, right?" Jonny asked Orlando. The taller man chuckled nervously and pressed himself into his seat.

"Hehe, lets not get into that part, yeah?" He muttered, adjusting his hat. It was a memory Orlando liked to repress, like a lot of things that happened in his life.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Toby asked.

"Nothing, kid." Orlando took a sip of his beer.

"Oh come on, can you at least tell me about it?" Toby pouted, it was clear to all of them that he wanted to be a part of their conversations, but a ten year age gap can leave you clueless on a lot of inside jokes.

"Nah, it doesn't end well, for me especially." Orlando admitted, "If you were listening, I did have to go to the hospital."

Toby then kept quiet, though Vincent could see he was trying to hold back some sort of insult, or maybe trying to figure one out.

"It's obvious you're not eighteen, if I didn't know better, I would think you guys were still in middle school." Vincent overheard Erika, his head perked up, and he wasn't alone as the four men looked over to see Erika talking to the group of girls, well, scolding was a better word.

"Come on, no one has to know!" The girl with long black hair said, she looked like the leader of the group, but Vincent really didn't care. His eyes were set on the girl with straight hair in a cute bob cut and round glasses. Once again he found herself staring at her while the others were just seeing where the argument will lead.

"No, you aren't old enough to drink. Now leave." Erika pointed towards the door, the girl let her head fall with a disappointed groan.

"Fine, this place looked boring anyway." She lifted herself up and turned around, "Let's go find another place to hang out, yo, Alice!"

Vincent gasped, seeing the girl lift her head up to the name. He didn't need a pen to connect the dots.

"Yeah?" She looked at the angry group of girls.

"Let's go." She bobbed her head towards the door. She stepped back a bit, looking at them nervously.

"Actually, you guys go ahead, I'm gonna go home now."

The girls exchanged a couple of glances before the main girl shrugged her shoulders and turned towards the door, "Fine, suit yourself, do you have a ride or something?"

Alice seemed to go pale at the word, "Ride?" She repeated nervously, beginning to shake. The girl turned around with a malicious grin on her face, her hand on her hip.

"Oh that's right, miss goody-goody can't tell her parents where she's at. Here." She walked towards her and grabbed the phone from her hands.

"Hey!" Alice gasped, jumping towards the girl. She pulled away the phone, from where Alice was jumping towards, making her stumble forwards, and with the help of a blond ganguro-asqe girl kicking her onto the ground she could watch as leader girl began to type on her phone.

"Want me to make this less painful for you and text them myself?" She asked while Alice looked up at her, mortified as she watched her begin to type while saying out loud. 'At... Stray Sheep...bar'

"No!" She cried, trying to get up.

"Ok, that's enough!" Erika exclaimed, grabbing the phone from her hand while she was distracted, "Get out, get out now!" She yelled, walking towards them, her fiery stare which made their gusto falter, their mocking expressions now frighten under her demanding voice. "Get out before I call the cops!" The girls shuddered, one shrieked a bit before they all ran out of the bar under the thought of the police coming for them.

Erika let out a growl, then looked back at the girl as she stood up, looking just as frightened as they were.

"Um, thank you." She said quietly, holding her hand out. Erika raised an eyebrow at her, wondering what she was doing before remembering about the phone she had in her hand.

"It's no problem." Erika smiled, placing the phone in her hand, her mood doing a complete one eighty for her sake, it's not like she was angry at Alice.

"Um... you wouldn't mind calling me cab, right? I'm not sure how to get home from here." She asked quietly, fiddling with her hair as she looked to her twitching feet.

"No problem, for the meantime, find yourself a seat."

She looked suprised at the offer, but it's not like she's gonna order anything. Alice put on a small smile and walked over to the booth opposite of the one where Vincent was sitting, not noticing how Vincent's head seemed to follow her to where she sat down.

"Tiny girl, isn't she?" Orlando inquired, "Wonder what she was doing with girls like those."

"It's kinda like me with you dumbasses."

"Oh you know you love us." Orlando crooned, winking at him.

Jonny gave him an odd glance before taking a drag of his cigarette and blew the smoke out in his face. Orlando coughed as the smoke lingered on his face. "Idiot."

Getting over his mini cough fit, he elbowed Vincent. Vincent looked at him, and Orlando bobbed his head towards the girl. Vincent raised an eyebrow at him, not knowing or wanting to know what he's getting at. "What?"

Orlando groaned, rolling his eyes, "Invite her over to sit with us."

"Wait, what?" Toby and Jonny said in unison, Jonny seemed especially against to the idea.

"Yeah, look at her, all alone, she probably feels really uncomfortable right now."

"And sitting with complete strangers will help?" Jonny huffed, taking another puff of his cigarette while slightly nodding his head.

"Well liven up and don't act like an asshole. She'll-"

"Excuse me." They all turned their heads towards the end of the table, the girl seemed to gasp at the four pairs of eyes that glared at her, "Um, nevermind." She stepped back. "I think my cab might be on it's way, I should wait for it." She turned to go for the door, she looked so helpless. Vincent couldn't help but feel sorry for her, her 'friends' were blackmailing her, god knows how much it must have taken for her to approach them and for them to stare her down like that. It just wasn't right. Vincent grunted, standing up from his seat and headed for the door.

"Yo Vince, where you going?" Toby asked as they watched Vincent walk away without responding to them. They all looked at each other and shrugged, Orlando figured it'd be best for him to keep quiet.

Vincent walked out into the cold early spring night. He looked to the side, seeing the girl hunched up by the brick wall, her arms folded over her chest as she looked at the sidewalk. "Hey, are you alright?" Vincent asked, the girl jumped at the sound of his voice and looked at him with big brown, scared eyes. Vincent took a step towards her and held out his hands towards her, cringing as he saw her flinch as he came closer.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you, it's ok."

"No, it's not, did you see what happen? Just shows what happens when I try hanging out with people." She muttered, her voice quivering, like she was about to cry. Vincent gasped and went to her side while trying not to be too touchy.

"Hey, hey, don't cry."

"I'm not gonna cry, I'm just upset." She assured him, though the still present crack in her voice suggested otherwise.

"Stuff like that happens, it's not like anyone saw. Only my friends and Erika were in there..." He wasn't sure if that was the case, but anything to make her feel better.

"Erika?" She asked, wondering who he was talking about.

"Yeah, the waitress, she's a friend too... but stuff like that happens all the time, don't worry." He chuckled, Alice seemed to smile at the sound of his laughter. Daniel did say that people could feel better around him, that they could forget their problems, though he didn't believe him. But the girl didn't bring it up again. Like it never happened.

"That's kinda of funny, you knowing everyone, well, except me." Her arms tightened around her chest, stepping a bit closer to him, feeling the warmth radiate from him. "My name is Alice, now you do know everyone." She stopped, and tilted her head, "Have I seen you somewhere?"

Vincent had a mini-heart attck at the question _'Maybe she looked my way when I wasn't looking?' _He though, he scratched his chin as if to look like he was thinking, "Come to think of it."

"I guess it doesn't matter right now, so what's your name?"

Vincent gulped, holy crap that wasn't hard at all. "Uh, Vincent."

"Vincent, I like that name, or maybe Vince. You won't mind if I call you Vince sometimes right? That is, if I ever see you again." She frowned, looking back towards the ground. "You really have no reason to be around me anymore, right?"

"No, though I could give you my phone number." Vincent suggested.

"Really?" She exclaimed, her eyes lighting up like sparklers. Reaching in her pocket, she grabbed her phone and flipped it open, the screen lighting up her features. "Tell me your phone number, I'll text you the first chance I get!"

"Here, let me do it for you." Vincent took the phone out of her hand and began to type in his number into her contact list, even putting it under his name before he handed it back to her. Looking in wonder at the name 'Vincent' on her contacts list, it must be a big deal for her, like it was her first time to get a boys phone number. Vincent does remember being that to a few girls back in middle school.

"Thank you." She giggled happily, lifting her self up and down on her toes. Looking into his azure eyes, she went still as they looked each other in the eyes, both of them caught in a state of equal allure. She tiled her head, smiling as she leaned in and got on her tip toes to get to his level. Vincent leaned in, his eyes fluttering shut, could this be happening so quickly?

_'Do you really want to do this?'_

The sound of tires screeching to a halt interrupted their trance, Vincent looked to the road, seeing Alice already sliding into the taxi. Vincent had a few seconds to debate whether of not he should go in with her.

_'Don't do it'_

Vincent smiled, and waved at her, Alice's' smile got bigger as she nodded to him as well before she closed the door. The taxi drove off, ad Vincent watched as she went off until the cabs bright light was out of his sight. He prefered walking home anyway.

* * *

When Vincent got home, he stripped down to his boxers and checked his phone to see if she texted. It was eleven o'clock, but not even a verfication text? Vincent looked at his phone, disapointed at the outcome. What if he gave her his number for nothing? He sighed, placing his phone on the desk, hoping that she'll call him or text him tomorrow, tomorrow was Monday. He'll be at work and she'll be in school, they both needed to go to sleep early.

Vincent sighed, falling back on his back with a cigarette between his fingers, he didn't stop thinking about her for a second, and he just prayed in his head, repeatedly until it drove him to sleep._  
_

On the otherside of town, he didn't know that Alice was wondering if she should do so. She said she was going to be to her parents, when she was just sitting in the dark with the only lightcoming from her phone, on her screen showing the text box, '_'To Vincent.__'_

_'Should I do this?'_ She thought, thinking of all of those scenario's she was shown that involved a young girl being whisked off of her feet by a man twice her age only to have her life thrown off of a cliff. But, _'He's just so cute.'_ She thought with a smile, she knew it was her decision whether to delete his number or just send him a text that can make both of their lifes change forever, but her life was so... dull that maybe a life altering scenerio would be refreshing. She pressed 'I', and then flipped her phone off, leaving her in the dark, her heart racing. "Vincent..." She murmured, "I should've gave you my number." She crawled over to the head of her bed and pulled the blankets over her head.

* * *

Lot of OC fanfics latley, so I figured I'd try my hand in it... though we got a girl up in this bitch, and some sex. There will be some Orlando x OC and Jonny x OC


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2 part 1

* * *

Vincent awoke with a gasp, even though he knew the dreams are done with, sleeping was never the same. He woke up in the wee hours of the morning with his heart racing, his head pulsing, and it was a rarity if he didn't wake up in a cold sweat. But now it didn't take him as long as it did to recover from these bouts of terror he felt. He groaned, placing a hand over his heated head, "If this keeps going I'm gonna give myself a heart attack." He chuckled lightly, sliding his hand off of his head. Judging by how the room dimmed with the rising sun, it's around... Six o'clock?

He looked over, seeing his phone sitting on the table next to his computer, plugged into its charger. He waited a moment before he managed the energy to lift himself up and reach over to grab his phone. Flipping it open, he flinched, groaning as the bright light from his phone assaulted his eyes. He looked towards the 'inbox' section of his phone, hoping Alice had maybe texted him, and through his blurry eye sight, he wasn't sure if there was a 'one'- indicating a new message- was just his mind playing tricks on him.

But when his eyes finally adjusted to the harsh light, he smiled; gasping in delight when he saw the one was real. He quickly guided to the inbox, the possibility that it was Orlando trying to 'subtly' ask him out on a date via text was non-existent. Seeing the newest message, from an unfamiliar phone number under the subject of 'Hi!' Received two minutes ago.

_[From: XXX-XXX-XXX]_ _Subject: Hi!_ _Good morning Vincie! It's me, Alice, I hope you didnt forget about me.]_

Chuckling, Vincent thought the text was cute like the girl herself. He could see her calling him 'Vincie', and he hardly even knew her. He gasped, remembering he had to text back. What to say? Vincent searched his half awake mind for the right words, and then hit the reply button.

[Reply: Hi!] Good morning to you, what's with the early text?]

Vincent placed his phone down, as he waited for a reply, he sat up to retrieve his pink shirt. But as he got up his phone beeped with the monotone woman's voice announcing 'You got a mail!' Gasping, he quickly thrown on his discarded shirt and pulled it over his head a grabbed his phone.

_[Good, I was gonna text you last night, but I couldn't get around to it. :(]_

[Aw, that's okay, I understand... I think]

_[Hehehe, even texting me you're adorable. Hay! You should walk me to school; I live in Stilwater Condominiums, floor one, room 31]_

Vincent went pale as he read her address, more so the apartment complex. 'Oh of all of the apartments!'

[Haha hey, I live in the same complex] Vincent laughed in a somewhat hysterical matter as he sent the text, falling back in the bed with his eyes wide and a crooked grin on his face. His phone vibrated in his hand and he lifted it over his head, reading with a beating heart.

_[Holy crap! That's awesome! Which room?! I'll meet you at your apartment!]_

[Floor 3, room 153, see you soon]

Vincent set his phone down and sat up from his bed, getting himself ready, taking a shower, grooming himself and dressing in his usual clothes, waiting patiently. Soon enough there was a loud knock at his door, he gasped, racing to the door and looked through the peephole. On the other side there was the shy looking girl from before, he pulled away and let out a deep breath before unlocking the door and opening it.

The girl stepped back, her eyes wide as she saw how he towered over her. She chuckled nervously, trying to liven up. "I hope you don't mind."

* * *

"So, this isn't getting in the way of work?" Alice asked, the anxiety radiating off of her that it made Vincent nervous. He understood why she'd be nervous, she's hanging out with a man about eighteen years older than her.

"No, I don't get to work till eight anyway." He scratched the back of his head. Alice smiled, sighing in relief.

"Okay, just making sure... so... What do you do?"

"System analysis."

She hummed, nodding, "I need a job..." She sighed, "I can't seem to find one, then again I'm not old enough for a job anyway."

Vincent smiled, seeing the perfect opportunity to start some decent small talk. "Oh, what are you aiming for?"

"Um." She hummed, trying to think of a good response, "Well, I thought of hair dressing as a part time think, something simple for now. Hair is such a lovely thing. So much variety, I mean look at your hair." She pointed at the puffy mound of hair that sat upon Vincent's head, "I love the puffy type. Now-" She blushed, recoiling a bit, "You wouldn't find it odd if I said I wanted to touch your hair?"

Chuckling, Vincent placed a hand on his hair, which felt a natural fluffiness rather than matted. "Yeah." _'Katherine loved playing with my hair.'_ He sighed, remembering some of the good times he and Katherine had.

"So... Can I?"

"Can you what?"

"Touch it?"

"Oh! Right." He stopped and bent over a bit. Alice's eyes lit up and she squeaked in delight as she ran her hand through his hair. He wasn't gonna lie, he loved how her hand slowly ran through his hair and slid off his head. Vincent looked up, watching her swoon in delight.

"Your hair is so soft! I love it!" She exclaimed, bouncing up and down on her feet.

"Hehe, thanks." Vincent stood back up and continued to walk with her. A few steps later he felt a pressure on his arm. He looked over, seeing Alice wrap herself around his arm with that big smile on her face.

"It's a nice morning, isn't it?"

"Yeah... It is."

The rest of the walk was silent, with Alice wrapped around Vincent's arm. He couldn't be more thankful no one else was walking down the street to see the girl wrapped around the arm of a man more than ten years older than her. When they got the bus stop, Vincent nearly panicked when he saw other people were already there. He tugged his arm from Alice and chuckled nervously as he turned around, "Well, I guess I'll see you later." He waved his hand at her before walking, and just as quickly as he acted, Alice grabbed onto him.

"It's okay Vincent, they're friends." She assured him, looking at him with puppy eyes, "Come on, they won't judge." She smiled, hoping it would calm him down.

"What? You mean the girls from yesterday?" He asked, Alice nodded.

"No, I was just..." She stopped, as if to figure out how to put that situation into words, "Um... they asked me if I wanted to hang out with them... I guess it was a bad idea to say yes?" She giggled, "But no, these are my actual friends!" She reassured him. Maybe if it was the girls from yesterday she would tell him to leave, Vincent was just hopping he wasn't overestimating her maturity.

"Um… okay."

"Great!" Alice walked towards the bus stop as he was practically dragged to the along. Either he wasn't fighting back or she was really strong. Vincent's heart was racing, and nearly stopped when the girl with a ratty blond bun looked at them with a rather bored expression, not even some sort of reaction. "Um, are you sure?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed, getting annoyed with Vincent's whining, "If anything they probably slept with people who are older than you anyway."

Vincent let that statement settle in his head before he could think of a response. Oh god what has he gotten himself into?

"Good morning!" Alice waved with her free hand. Contrasting to her bright smile and over all happy go lucky demeanor; the girls wore a sour look on their faces, like her cheerful attitude pissed them off, it wasn't really a step up from the group she was hanging out with the night before.

"Look who's in a good mood." The blond girl said, her voice raspy like a smokers voice.

"Can't you tell why?" Alice's grip on Vincent's arm got tighter and her blush got darker. Vincent's felt the blonds eyes drill into his head, staring at him with that menacing scowl as she scanned him with her eyes, almost like she was inspecting him.

"So whose this pasty piece of-"

"Tory!" Alice snapped, cutting her off while the girl laughed.

"I kid, I kid, he isn't that ugly, hey punky-" She turned towards the 'punky' girl, her nickname (Vincent assumed) fitting her as she was dressed up like a punk, tattered jeans, and messy shirt with neon colors covering her shirt in a splatter effect, and her hair which was up in a high ponytail with pink streaks. She probably didn't hear all of this with her headphones blasting music so loud they could hear the trashy sounding screamo she was listening to. Tory growled when she didn't respond, she then got up behind the girl and ripped the ear buds from her ears.

"What the fuck?!" The girl shrieked, quickly pausing her music so she wouldn't miss a note of her song.

"Can you stop blasting that shit in your ears, you'll be deaf soon enough."

"Well this better be worth it! Those are expensive ass headphones!"

"Um, guys…" While quiet, Alice's voice actually got their attention. They both looked back towards her, and punky girl stepped back when she saw Vincent.

"Whoa, w-who the fuck is he?" She pointed at him, sounding scared, which is odd from a girl who looks like that.

"This is Vincent." Alice answered shyly.

"Aw look at that." Tory walked towards Alice, and pinched her cheek, "Ruby, our little Alice is in love."

"H-hey." She nudged her away, blushing while she huddled against Vincent.

"Oh my god, you two are cute!" Punky girl laughed, snorting in between giggles while Vincent scratched the back of his head, smiling nervously.

"Don't get us wrong, we're not dating." Alice tried to reason.

"Well what's stopping you"' Tory asked, "You've been wrapped around him the whole time like he's your boyfriend. What? Is it because he's old?"

"What?" Vincent and Alice said in unison, making Tory laugh.

"Come on, how old is he? Twenty seven?" Tory asked.

"Y-yeah…" Vincent laughed nervously, it was better than saying his actual age.

"Woah, really?" She said in astonishment, "Shit, and I though some of the guys Ruby fucked where old. This is a side of Alice we haven't seen before."

"Screw you Tory!" Punky protested, Vincent then assumed two things; that 'Punky' was actually 'Ruby', and if he's older than some of the guys this brash girl has slept with then who knows their reactions if he told them his actual age.

"Well, if you have a problem with any one other than us knowing about your boyfriend, you might want to split now because I see our bus."

Vincent and Alice gasped, and she quickly unwrapped herself from Vincent's arm, "I'll text you later, Vincie. If you want, meet me here, okay?"

Vincent smiled, and nodded, "Yeah, see you later." He gave her a playful wink and turned to leave so when the bus arrived he'd look like he was just passing by the bus stop, and completely natural when he looked up to see Alice wave at him as the bus drove past him. He then bowed his head, sighing, "What the fuck am I doing?"

* * *

The second chapter is always the hardest part for me


	3. Chapter 3

Sometimes you just need short chapters to move a story along

* * *

Orlando felt that this was the case, too, "Who ya texting, Vinnie?" He asked, leaning over the table while Vincent typed.

"Oh, Alice."

Orlando tilted his head before relaxing in his seat, taking a sip of his coffee. "You already textin' her? What happened to the whole 'not dating a high schooler' thing?"

Vincent nearly choked on his own drink, and glared at Orlando, "Not so loud, and it's not like I gave her my number."

"Hmm, so she texted you first." Orlando scratched his chin, "Pretty bold for someone her age. I'd assume she'd delete it the moment she got home."

"Well I'm not that creepy." Vincent chuckled as he felt his phone vibrate in her hand. Orlando was intrigued as he watched Vincent read her message.

"What're you talking about with her?"

"Hmm?" Vincent looked up, not really listening, but he knew what Orlando asked, "Oh, she's just talking about how boring her math class is." He smiled as he typed his reply.

Orlando smiled, "Say you could help her out with her homework."

Vincent sneered, scoffing in response, "Idiot, I'm no better at math myself." His eyes became wide as he glared at Orlando, "And I'm not gonna use that as an excuse."

Orlando held his hands up in defense, "Chill, I wasn't implying that." Though he wasn't surprised Vincent would accuse him of that, what with yesterdays events at Kappa Heaven

Vincent scoffed again with a nod, "Bullshit." Vincent spat before replying to her text. _[Yeah, math was never my strong point, either]_

"At least your being honest about it." Orlando commented as he took another swig of his coffee, "But still, this is pretty messed up."

Vincent cringed, gripping his phone tightly as he bit his lip, "Yeah, I know." He looked towards Orlando, "I shouldn't have given her my number."

"Well, I wouldn't say cut her off like that. I…" Orlando nodded his head, "Look just don't do anything to stupid, alright?" Orlando was no good at relationship advice, Vincent knew this all too well. But he couldn't go too anyone else, Orlando was the only one who knew and Vincent had to keep it that way despite that he would be no help. Vincent looked back towards his phone, and saw that Alice had messaged him back.

[School is soooo boring DX. I want too see you again!]

Vincent sighed. He knew that what he was doing was messed up, yet he couldn't stop himself. And if he could, what about Alice? She'd probably knock on his door, they lived in the same apartment so they'd probably bump into each other at some point if she wasn't knocking on his door. If he deleted her number she'd no doubt message him if she wanted to. Even if he stopped, there was a chance Alice wouldn't.

"But Orlando, what if she still talks to me?" He asked.

Orlando shrugged his shoulder, "Let her down easy, tell her that it wouldn't work out with the age difference and what not. By the way, what grade is she in?"

Vincent had to double take at the question, "Ah… didn't ask her about that, I'll uh…" He looked back at his phone, and began to type the question at hand, "I'm doing that right now." Though Orlando wasn't impressed.

"Jeez dude, you think that'd be the first thing to ask her. After all you were with her this morning talking about the future and all that bullshit, you don't need to impose those questions on a sophomore or whatever." He adjusted his hat as he frowned, "I know I hated that when the future was brought up with me in highschool."

Vincent scoffed, "Yeah and look where we are now." Vincent muttered as he pressed send.

"Whatever, it could be worse." Orlando dismissed his comment, but Vincent knew it still bothered him. The future was always a grim aspect to them. Jonny was lucky that his childhood wasn't as disastrous as theirs. Orlando and Vincent's parents were never around and the path to adulthood was always a foggy road.

"Eh, we should start heading back." Orlando suggested, chugging down the rest of his coffee, grunting as he tried to regain his breath. Just then Vincent's phone buzzed, gaining both of their attention. "What she say?" He asked.

"Hang on." Vincent grumbled as he flipped open his phone. He winced.

"What grade she in?" Orlando expected a bad answer based off of Vincent's rection.

"She's a junior."

Orlando had no clue how to respond, it wasn't good, but it could be worse. "I mean, least she's not a sophomore or anything like that, right?"

Vincent nodded as he continued to look at the message, "Doesn't change anything, Orlando." Vincent left the shop without looking at him, caught up in his own relationship problems once again.

* * *

[So, what time do you get off work exactly?] Alice's text read. Vincent slumped in his chair in his cubical, moaning in distress at the text, but nevertheless responded. He was just happy Orlando wasn't around to give him some not so helpful advice. At least now he seemed to be aware that his comments at Kappa Heaven weren't exactly the greatest.

[I leave at five, why?] He sent the text, but then perked his head up as he thought of a good way to follow it up, [I usually go to the bar right after]

He smiled. There's no way in hell she'd want to follow him to the Stray Sheep after yesterday, that is, if she wanted follow him to begin with. No, she probably just wanted to hang out with him or something like that.

[Oh, I wanted to see you after school.] Vincent smiled as his theory were confirmed. But he felt kind of bad, especially when he read the text in that cute pouty voice of hers like when she was talking with her friends that morning. Denying that her and Vincent were dating despite her being wrapped around his arm that began to tingle as he thought about it.

He shook his head _'Control yourself, Brooksy. Don't dig yourself any deeper' ._ But just then, another message popped up on his screen, [_Well, you can stop by my apartment if you like, or just text me if you ever want to hang out!] _He sighed, man this girl was persistent. Why did she want to be around him so badly. He wasn't repulsive, but there was nothing stunning about him either. Maybe if he told her about his recent relationship failure she'll be disgusted and leave him alone.

No, that's a bad idea, though effective. Vincent sighed in frustration as he continued to mule over what to do about this. It was like he couldn't win.

Again, another message popped up, _[Please Vinny, I want to be friends with you]_

Vincent's hand was shaking at the message. Why does she want to be friends with him so badly? He supposed the question should be brought up in person, but in order to do that, he had to agree with her. He had to make plans to see her.

_[I want to be friends with you too]_ He typed without thinking about it and sent it before he could regret it. The regret set in pretty quickly too, and it made the follow up text a lot more painful send _[I suppose we can meet up today, meet me at my apartment at 5:30, I should be back by then]_

Vincent held his phone, watching the screen until Alice replied in all caps _[OMG, I CAN'T WAIT! LOVE U VINNIE]_

Vincent opened the drawer to his desk and threw his phone in before slamming it shut. For once he devoted his entire day around his work, anything to take his mind off the last three words of his text. She was a high schooler alright, casually throwing a word like love around when Vincent's entire love life was turned upside down in a matter of days a few months ago.


	4. Chapter 4

I also uploaded this story onto AO3 bc why not?

* * *

He could clock out now. The work day was over and he had to get home. He could take a night off drinking if he wanted too , it'd be better for his his health anyway. Vincent found it pretty funny, actually, the day hanging out with a high schooler was better than getting shit faced seemed as likely as Hell freezing over. Yet somehow Vincent was letting it happen.

Vincent was out the door of his work place, and in the parking lot trying to get to his car. The sky was blocked out by a cloudy overcast, giving the illusion that it was later in the night, and the breeze was cold, colder than yesterdays. He felt a shiver run up his spine as he reached into his pocket for his keys, wanting to get into his car even if the interior was cold as well. His friends can't be on his ass every time he didn't show up to spill his sorrows over drinks and betting on wrestling. He'll expect a text or so, most likely from Orlando asking him why he didn't show up. That is…

"Hey Vinnie." Vincent groaned. So much for leaving the building without getting caught up with his daily routine. Orlando walked up to him with his usual smirk, and Vincent turned around with a forced smile. "So, you heading to the bar tonight?"

"Hmm." Vincent hummed, making it look like he was just thinking about if he really wanted too or not. "Well, actually I'm not really up to it… tonight."

Orlando frowned, "Oh really?" He smiled again, inching closer to Vincent's face with his own, "Got any plans you ain't telling me about, hmm?"

Vincent grimaced, stepping away from his friend, "No, I'm just not up to it tonight, alright?" Any other circumstances, this would be a believable lie. But Orlando had context, and knew Vincent had other reasons than just 'not feeling like it'.

"It's Alice, right?"

Vincent's heart thumped loudly. Well, so much for trying to lie when Orlando knew him too well. Yet for some reason his brain persisted with telling lies, "No, I just don't feel like going." And sounding convincing at that. Even if his tone was as straight as a line, Orlando wasn't convinced.

"Come on, Vinnie, don't bullshit me." Orlando laughed as he closed in on his friend again. Vincent squirmed as his eyes met his, knowing that he couldn't keep a lie with such close contact. "So, what're you and Alice doing tonight? Hmm?"

Vincent curled his hand into a fist, "Nothing… or." He sighed heavily as he walked back to his car door and pulled on the handle, only to realize that he never unlocked it in the first place. "I don't know, just… whatever."

Orlando hummed with a nod, "Just don't move to quickly casanova." He winked at him. Vincent only rolled his eyes.

"Shut the fuck up, it's none of your business, just… pretend you never saw me. Pretend we never talked about this." He sounded like he was almost pleading. But when his entire life could be messed up again, and Vincent would be on his knees kissing his feet right about now if it was anyone else.

Orlando simply nodded, "Mmm hmm, you need to get going? I'll leave you alone." He said as Vincent dug into his pocket for his keys.

"Look, just, don't tell anyone." Vincent pulled out his keys and pressed the button on the little remote that signaled the locks. A thumping noise was heard from within the beaten up car, and Vincent quickly opened the drivers door and slid inside.

"Chill, I won't. Don't need you getting thrown in jail." The way Orlando said it made it sound like a joke, but they both knew the trouble Vincent could potentially get in was all to serious. "I know the drill, I'll just tell the others that you weren't up to it."

Vincent smiled with a chuckle, his hand already on the handle inside the door, "Now if only you believed I wasn't up to it." With that Vincent slammed the door shut and shoved the keys into the ignition, twisting it away from him and hearing the car start up with a loud rumble. He looked in the mirror, seeing Orlando walk away to his own car and smiled as he knew he was in the clear for now.

Vincent reached into his pocket yet again, this time for his phone, and pulled it out upon feeling it. He looked at the time, and his jaw dropped as he saw the time. On top of the time there was a number one over the inbox symbol. Panicked, he didn't even bother reading it, and threw his phone into the passenger seat before clasping the wheel and speeding out of the parking lot.

With all the pent up energy, Vincent didn't even bother taking the elevator as he knew that would only make the anxiety worse. Goddamn he was bad at being on time on dates with Katherine, and now he was making the same mistake with Alice. He was running up the stairs to the third floor, panting heavily he pushed open the door and ran down the hall.

He saw this as another way to start over, and horrible one, and he was making it even worse by disappointing someone he shouldn't be disappointing. It was like a tantamount to how much of a fuck up his life is. He speed up, soon enough heading down the hall to his apartment. And in front of the door to his apartment was a girl standing with her head bowed.

"Alice!" He cried out. The girl lifted her head, and stepped back at the panicked man running towards her. She was surprised so much that they were both expecting that she'd start running herself, but she stood still as Vincent came to an abrupt stop in front of her. Panting as he was bent forward, supporting himself with his hands pressed against his thighs as he gasped for air. She leaned towards him with her finger to her chin, "Are you alright, Vinnie?"

Vincent took a few deep breathes, "Y-yeah." He managed to say, before exhaling loudly and standing back up. "I'm good."

She bowed her head slightly, looking up beneath her eye lids with a slightly sad expression, "What took you so long?"  
Vincent was rather surprised, whenever he was late he was met with a harsh, demanding 'Why were you late?' which would make him even more jumpy. It was practically the same question, but the sweetness in Alice's voice managed to calm Vincent down enough for him too speak, "Oh, yeah I was just tied up with work. Sorry about that." He smiled, scratching the back of his head as Alice offered him a tiny smile of her own. "So, what do you want to do exactly?" The question seemed to have caught Alice off guard. Vincent looked worried, _'Oh don't tell me you don't have any plans yourself.' _ that would let the awkwardness get the best of him and he would blurt out that they should hang out in his apartment.

"Well… ah." Alice shifted her arm, and hanging from her hand was a bag Vincent hadn't noticed before. How could he miss something like that? Especially when whatever was inside of it smelt so good. "Well, I brought us both something to eat." She was blushing now, "I was hoping we could eat it together. I would want to eat out with you, but I don't need to bump into anyone I know. I mean… I wouldn't want you to get in trouble."

Vincent felt his chest tighten at her words. Well no shit she would be just as aware of the consequences if they were seen together. But it was Vincent's whose whole life would be ruined but who'd know what'd happen to Alice.

Vincent shook his head. "Look, Alice."

And when she did look at him, Vincent's heart nearly stopped. "What is it?" She asked, tilting her head. Vincent found the words stuck in his throat.

"W-where should we eat?" Vincent was cursing himself mentally. The moment he could form words it was the exact opposite of what he to say. Why was he like this? Has he learned nothing from the whole conflict with his cheating?

When that whole thing ended, he promised that he'd be true to himself and what he wanted. He could feel his head burning as he thought about what he wanted now. He didn't want to be thrown in jail, but when he really thought about it; he didn't want to ignore Alice either. He wanted to be friends with her.

"Well." She looked to the side, more so at the door to Vincent's apartment. "We're right here so… why don't we eat in your apartment." Vincent's pupils shrank as the color drained from his face. Such a tell tale sign something wasn't sitting well with him, yet she seemed oblivious, "I mean, I can't bring a stranger into my place. My mom would kill us."

"M-my place?" Vincent stuttered, his hand reaching into his pocket for the keys. "S-sure."

For once, someone noticed that something wasn't right. "Vincent." Her words stopped him in his tracks. He looked back at Alice, seeing her looking at the floor with guilt with her hands joined in front her. "If you don't want me in your home, that's fine, we could always find another place to eat."

For a teenager, she was pretty sharp. Then again it's not like Vincent was good at hiding if something bothered him. "N-no! I'm just… nervous is all." With that Vincent unlocked his apartment and stepped aside so Alice could go in first. "Lets talk about it over dinner, alright?" He said with a smile that brought one to Alice's face. She nodded with a hum and walked into Vincent's apartment. It processed a bit to late to Vincent about what he had said. It was almost like a date, as mediocre it may be to have a first date in a shithole like his apartment.

While they lived in the same style apartment, the thing that caught Alice off guard was how much of a mess it was. It made a wave of self consciousness hit Vincent as he eyed her for any negative reaction.

And to break the tension, he laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head, "Yeah… it's a bit of a wreck, sorry."

"I mean… Tory's place is a lot worse, and her room is probably bigger than this." Alice commented as she placed the plastic bag on the table, and began to flick her hand with a sigh as the tension was finally lifted off her fingers.

"Jeez, wonder what kind of place she has." Vincent joked. From how Alice described it, Tory's room might be bigger than his apartment. "Wait… which one is Tory again? Sorry." He felt it was insensitive to forget the names of her friends so quickly.

"The blond one, and the other one is Ruby." Alice smiled as she took a seat at the end of the table. "Oh you wouldn't believe it, they wouldn't shut up about you."

"Oh really?" Vincent replied, intrigued as he sat on his knees on the opposite side of the table. "What were they saying, dare I ask?"  
Alice answered his questioned as she began to unwrap the bag, "Oh just things like like how we met and all those things. Then Tory had to ask if we kissed yet." She scoffed at the memory.

Vincent nodded his head, not really surprised at the questions her friends asked. Though he expected a lot worse coming from girls like those. Maybe they did ask them and Alice just didn't want to bring it up, which was probably for the best. Alice placed little cartons that had some sort of dragon design on the side of each of them, "I… stopped by a Chinese take out place. I hope you don't mind."

Vincent was surprised at what she got, it was only four packages, one of which only containing white rice. But nevertheless he was pleasantly surprised that she went this far for them, for him. A flattered blush spread across Vincent's cheeks as he smiled tenderly at her, "Not at all, you didn't have to do this."

She clasped her hands with an ear wide grin as she closed her eyes, "But I wanted to! I feel like it isn't enough to be honest."

"Trust me, this is more than enough." Vincent insisted. _'Man, she's already buying food for me. Do I come off as that unkept?' _As he and Alice spent time talking and eating, there was a feeling of guilt chewing away from inside of him, _'Honestly, I can't let her do this. She's like, half my age and more mature than me.' _Erika's words came to mind, 'You guys are still kids, only your bodies grew' or something along those lines. Vincent was laughing at the time, but he knew she was right.

"Vincent, is everything alright?" Alice asked, twirling her chopsticks inside of the container. "You look upset, did anything happen today?"

Vincent put on a sad smile, as there was no point faking it, "Eh, I didn't really tell my friends that I wasn't going to the bar tonight. Kind of forgot too…"

Alice tilted her head, "You should call them up."

Vincent nodded, "I'm sure they got the message by now. Oh, but I did tell Orlando that I wouldn't be going, so I'm sure he told them."

There was a look of worry on Alice's face, "You… didn't tell him why, right?"

Vincent's heart began to race as his eyes snapped open while his was chewing on his food. He gulped loudly, "Uh… no."

Alice squinted her eyes, "Don't lie to me, I won't be mad."

"Ah…" Vincent scratched the back of his head. With her words he showed his bluff, and there was no point in hiding at that point, "Okay, my friend Orlando knows about you. Remember at the bar, the guy with the ugly red hat?" To his relief he got a small laugh out of Alice, "Yeah well at Kappa Heaven me and Orlando… actually saw you there with that other group of girls."

A look of shock overcame Alice's face, but her open mouth curved to a smile, "No way, that's so cool!"

Vincent himself was in more shock if anything, and he managed to find whatever humor Alice found in what he just said, "Yeah… I never would've though we'd see you at the bar in the same day. I just never said anything because it might've seemed creepy."

Alice nodded her head, "I knew I saw you somewhere. How funny!"

"Yeah." He was scratching the back of his head once again as his bashfulness came back, "It's only Orlando who knows, my other friends have no clue. Must've confused the hell out of them when I went outside to cheer you up." Vincent scratched the surface of the table with his index finger, "Though, though Jonny and Toby don't know that I'm hanging out with you." Alice tilted her head in confusion, "Oh, Jonny was in the brown coat and Toby's the dude in the mechanic uniform."

Alice nodded her head, "Tell me about your friends, they seem…" Alice couldn't find the right word, but Vincent decided to tell her about them anyway. He went on about how Orlando's a perverted dumbass, how Jonny's a quiet smartass, and how Toby is the youngest and stupidest. All of the descriptions brought Alice to tears with laughter as he went on about some of their antics, be they recent or way back into his high school years when it was just him, Orlando and Jonny.

Vincent had to stop, and chuckle uncomfortably as Alice was bent over, holding her gut as she laughed uncontrollably at the story Jonny and Orlando were talking about last night when they tried going to a bar for the first time when they were wel underaged. "H-he had to get his stomach pumped! Hahaha!" Her words were strained as she barley gave herself time to breathe, "And he was still calling you an asshole when they put him in the ambulance!? Hahaha."

"I didn't think it was that funny." Vincent inquired.

"I-I can totally see Ruby doing something like that to be honest." She chuckled a bit more as she tried to calm herself down so she could speak coherently. "My friends and your friends would get along."

Vincent winced at the comment, "No… I think we should keep to ourselves."

"I meant in theory." Alice quickly clarified, though she seemed disappointed, "I know it's best to stay like this. My friends have been with older guys, but they were in their 20's." She suddenly looked at Vincent.

"Well, I'm in my 20's, too." He pointed at himself, figuring one little lie wouldn't hurt. But Alice's eyes were staring right through him, "Late 20's." Her expression fell once more and he could tell Alice wasn't buying it, and she asked.

"How old are you, Vincent?"

Vincent tensed up, an soon slouched forward in defeat. "32."

Her eyes fell to the floor, "I knew it… I just didn't want to say anything about it." Silence loomed over them as they both looked to the floor, the scent of the food began to make Vincent queazy as his apatite was obliterated.

"Our worlds." Alice suddenly said, "Are completely different. I know this, but… I don't want to ignore you Vincent, I want." She fell silent again. Vincent flinched as he squeezed his hands together. There was pressure by his hip, and his eyes snapped open, looking next to him, seeing Alice staring up at him with her baby blue eyes.

"You sure know what you're getting into." Vincent reached into his pocket for his box of cigarettes and pulled it out, "Do you mind if I smoke?"

"A little."

Vincent dropped the pack next to him, and sat in silence with Alice for a little bit before she spoke again. "What do you want, Vincent?"

He wished she didn't ask her that, because like the incident a few months ago his mind and his heart were at wits end with each other. He knew being this close to Alice would land him in a lot of hot water, but she knew that too, but like her he didn't want to end their relationship like this. It's not like it's romantic or anything, right?

"I…" Either decision, cutting this out or letting this progress, will carry its own weight. What should he do? "I… want to be close to you, Alice."

He didn't even know how to react to his own words, his arm seemed to move on its own, wrapping around Alice's shoulder and pulling her close. He rubbed her shoulder in consolation, he knew she wanted the same but they knew what they'd be getting into along with it. It was dangerous, but they were both willing to be like this.

"Are you sure you want this, Alice?" Vincent asked, just wanting to make sure and not give him a view of things that differed from hers. She nodded.

"I do, Vincent. I want this to work." She wrapped her arms around him, and chuckled, "You know, wouldn't this be our first date?"

Vincent smiled himself, "I guess it does." He looked around his apartment, "One hell of a first date."

"Yeah."

Vincent's hand went to her hair where he rustled it a bit, and he smiled at her, "I'll bring us somewhere nice next time, all on me."

"Sounds fun." Alice felt something buzz in her pocket, and she quickly bother out of Vincent's arm while pulling her cellphone out of her pocket, "Oh crap." She muttered as she looked at the caller, "My mom is wondering where I am." She quickly answered the phone, "Hey mom!…. Uh huh. No, I was just hanging out with Tory and Ruby, I'm at the apartment right now… No, no, no! You don't have to come down! I'll be up in a second… alright, see you in a few, love you too! Bye!" She snapped the phone shut and looked back at Vincent. "Well, it's probably for the best I leave." She sat on her knees next to Vincent, just for a second to give him a quick kiss on the cheek before standing up again, "Love you, Vinnie! See you tomorrow!" She called out as she sped out the door.

"See you tomorrow…" Vincent lifted his hand, even though she was long gone. His face was red and his mind was in shambles. Before he realized it, he was stuttering to himself like a madman, his forehead dripping with sweat, and fell to floor as a bumbling mess. Did that really just happen? Was he really just kissed on the cheek by a Junior in highschool? And what she said, 'Love you'. It echoed in his mind and he knew it would drive him mad.

_'Great job, Brooksy' He managed to think, 'You really fucked up, now' _ He exhaled deeply, and closed his eyes as he calmed himself down and sat back up. He looked next to him, seeing that Alice didn't even take the Chinese food she bought for them. Not even anything for herself. He cocked a brow and tilted his head, "At least I have leftovers." Man if Orlando knew what was happening right he'd be laughing like Alice was.


End file.
